


Everything You Care About Has Changed

by RadiantAntlerPrince



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantAntlerPrince/pseuds/RadiantAntlerPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening at weirdmageddon. When a terrible accident leaves Bill helpless, Dipper's plans to stop the apocalypse get more complicated then ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

The rift had opened days ago, Dipper had watched Bill escape into his fortress and in the chaos most of the townspeople had been turned to stone. The few that remained hadn’t survived the past couple of days with the constant onslaught of mutated creatures. Dipper was lucky, he used his experience and skills from reading the journals and adventuring this summer to avoid Bill and his crew for now, but going to save his sister was out of the question. Just surviving was taking a toll on the young boy. Running, hiding, and even defeating the apocalyptic nightmare creatures Bill had sent after him proved to be a taxing ordeal. 

Dipper quite recently was lucky to have discovered a cabin on the outskirts of town in the edge of the woods to take shelter in. Today though, Dipper had to venture back into town on a search for more food. While the cabin was a godsend, its food supply was limited to a couple bean cans left behind by a forgetful family who only used the cabin as a winter retreat. 

Bill had been having a wonderful weirdmageddon and all his plans were going great so far, well most of them. A certain small pesky weed of a Pine Tree had been harder to eradicate than Bill had previously suspected. He had sent a couple of his prison buddies earlier to eliminate the small nuisance. But when that number turned from two to five and no Pine Tree, Bill decided he would have to put aside some of his busy schedule to take care of things. “If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself” Bill grumbled as he drifted off of his massive thrown. 

For the first time since the opening of the rift, Bill floated outside and was awestruck by his beautiful creation. Bringing himself back to the mission, Bill scanned the area, “Now where could you be hiding Pine Tree?” Bill quickly though of some places to look, and gave a small maniacal chuckle before embarking on his search for the bothersome vermin. Floating down from his fortress, around the mystery shack, and through the suburbs, Bill headed towards the miserable crumbling remains of town. 

Dipper carefully navigated through shattered architecture, around back alleys, and over piles of debris. Out in the street he ran a much greater risk of encountering one of the numerous horrifying nightmare creatures on the prowl. While those creatures were quite hostile, the real threat was far greater. Casually floating around the area were bubbles of pure madness and insanity. They floated slowly but could pass through buildings with ease, causing a distorted path wherever they were blown. Dipper had a couple of close calls with the lurking orbs, barley avoiding contact he witnessed a bubble devour a squirrel and leave behind something far worse than road kill. Dipper didn’t see much for he could barely stand the horrific squeals emitted from the poor disfigured critter. 

Only a couple of blocks were left till Dipper got near the store, he braced himself to scurry across the street. Cautiously looking around the area, he spotted Bill casually floating down the boulevard. Dipper whipped his head back around the corner, “Oh god It’s Bill!” he whispered to himself. There was no good cover in the alley he occupied. In a flash of desperation he scrambled to find something, anything, to defend himself so he could possibly make a getaway. He managed to grab a large chunk of concrete rubble and crouched behind a trash can, anxiously waiting for Bill to approach.

Bill started off focused but by now he had become completely awestruck at his masterpiece. He became preoccupied with making small tweaks and experimenting with different creative horrifying ideas he had been dying to play around with but hadn’t had the time to until now. So far he had successfully knitted a sweater of rabbit entrails, made a beaver tail into a paddle, and replaced a bear’s feet with fish heads. Now he began erecting massive statues of himself with various rubble pieces and animal bones. He swiftly passed by Dipper quite a few times but was too encompassed in his work to take heed of the trembling boy. 

As soon as Dipper saw the yellow form come into view from his hiding spot he instinctively pressed himself as far as he could into the corner between the wall and the trash can, silently waiting for the demon to spot him. In spite of Dippers fears, Bill’s visit was surprisingly uneventful; the distracted demon seemed to have other things on his mind than the young Pine. 

“This looks interesting.” Bill floated over to a screen door, ripped it off its hinges, smashed it against the ground, and carried it off laughing to himself. Dipper was shaken and confused but he held his position and observed Bill periodically return and leave, each time merely taking a few odd pieces of rubble from the deteriorating buildings. 

After what seemed like hours, Bill’s visits slowed down and seemingly stopped. Dipper decided it was safe to at least take a peek. When he thought the coast was clear, he crept slowly around the trash can and peered into the street. Dipper finally saw what Bill had used the rubble for, a colossal statue portraying Bill holding the world in his greedy clutches had been erected in the middle of the pavement. Dipper looked around to see if the artful abomination was anywhere near. He spotted Bill down the road messing around with another apocalyptic arts and crafts project. Since Bill seemed pretty preoccupied, Dipper felt it was safe enough to make his escape.

Dipper was fortunate enough to find a cardboard box in the trash can above so, crouching low he hid inside and tip toed into the street. Still clutching his concrete chunk, he cautiously navigated across, freezing periodically whenever Bill came hovering in sight from further down. A Crawling box was sure to arouse suspicion for most of the other creatures nearby had been scared off by Bill. All that remained now were a few insanity spheres, leisurely bobbing in the dusty air. 

Bill hovered next to his next masterpiece, conflicted between two different human skulls. He caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted a small cardboard box twitching in the distance, “Some fresh entrails might liven things up around here.” Before he could investigate further, a strong gust of wind suddenly blasted through the unsuspecting street. The deranged bubbles plunged down the boulevard with reckless abandon. Dippers box was ripped from his hands and he was greeted with Bill barreling straight at him with a bubble in hot pursuit behind. 

Completely terrified Dipper hurled the rock straight towards the oncoming enemy, hitting Bill directly in the eye and causing him to go tumbling straight back into the bubble. Dipper scrambled out of the way of the violently convulsing bubble, and winced at a sharp pain in his left palm. Broken glass debris had sliced through his hand but, before he could take a look Dipper was immediately pierced yet again. This time though, the wind had died down to uncover a series of desperate horrifying screams. It was coming directly from the ravenous thrashing orb that was now positioned mere meters from the quivering boy.

Tears streamed down Dippers cheeks as Bill frenzied shrieking became gurgled and distorted, almost as if he were drowning. The bubble finally spit out an unrecognizable writhing lump of flesh and softly wobbled away as if nothing had happened. Dipper approached the choking remains of his adversary and his hands shook as the full severity of the mutilation became clear. “Bill! Oh god, I meant to hurt you but never like this.” Bill’s bones were haphazardly sticking out of a bloody tangle of internal organs, muscles, and flesh. He shuddered and gurgled, coughing and gasping whatever air he could still manage to draw into his collapsing lungs. 

Dipper reached out a trembling hand over Bill’s body and a small drop of blood from his cut dripped onto the shuddering mass. Dipper quickly recoiled as Bills body began rapidly shifting and morphing. His protruding bones retreated into the twisting muscles and his organs began placing themselves into more practical positions. Rich sun-kissed skin formed over the flesh and Bill’s fallen top hat rolled over his new torso and limbs, making ribbons that expanded and covered most of Bill. Dipper watched a human-like body take shape under the shimmering yellow and black fabric and a crop of dark brown hair sprouted on his head with a luminous flash of golden blonde on top. 

Dipper heard Bill take a big gasp and cough clearly from his now mostly functional lungs, causing blood to drip off his lips and splatter onto the ground below. Bill groaned and tried to push himself up with his weak trembling arms, but he failed to get far before collapsing into a shaking mess racked with pain. A chill ran down Dipper’s spine, the sun was starting to set and soon night would leave them vulnerable to many lurking nocturnal nightmares. “I guess I can’t just leave you here like this.” Dipper carefully rolled Bill onto a cardboard scrap and dragged him back to the cabin.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's transformation has some dangerous side effects.

Dipper wrestled with the doorknob, kicked the door open to the dark cabin, and dragged Bill and the tattered bloody cardboard into the middle of the floor. The journey had been quite a hassle, having Bill’s extra weight to carry over the rough terrain had exhausted Dipper’s weak noodle arms and legs. Dipper shivered as a cold wind blew through the door. He quickly closed it and lit a candle to illuminate his way to the cabin’s gas generator. He refilled the gas tank and jerked the cord back, bringing the sputtering generator back to life.

  
Dipper walked back into the main room, Bill was still lying on the floor where he had left him but he was now curled into a shivering ball. “Ugh, what am I going to do with you?” Dipper groaned. He walked over to Bill and crouched down to his level, brushing a yellow tuft of hair to the side for a better view. What was underneath didn’t give him any answers, if anything it made Dipper more worried.

  
Bill’s face was dripping with sweat, his forehead was on fire, and his teeth were chattering together. “Bill? Bill! Hey!” Dipper grabbed Bill’s shirt and shook him, but he just groaned and his eyelids fluttered. “Come on man, don’t you go dying on me!” Dipper rushed to the bathroom and turned the cold water in the bath up as far as it could go. He ran back to Bill, pushed him over, and started grappling with his clothes. Once Dipper got Bill down to his underwear he draped Bill’s arms around his shoulders and hauled him to the bathroom.

  
“Why are you so-Ugh, heavy? Here, get in the tub.” Dipper propped the wavering boy against the toilet and ran into the kitchen to grab whatever ice hadn’t melted in the icebox while the generator had been out. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Bill had draped himself over the toilet and was shaking like a dog. Dipper scrambled back to the bathroom with a bucket of ice. “Bill, uggh get over here.” Dipper pried Bill off the toilet and took his underwear off.

  
“D-Dipper n-no,” Bill mumbled and put up a weak struggle “it-t’s so c-c-cold.”

  
“Shh, you don’t need your magic underwear for the bath,” Dipper turned off the faucet and dumped the ice into the water. “Come on, let’s get you in.” He grabbed Bill and plunged his body into the fringed tub. Bill’s glowing yellow eyes shot open and he yelled and flailed his arms in an effort to push himself out of the biting water.

  
“You’re trying to kill me! Aaahh” Dipper firmly held Bill’s thrashing torso down into the icy water, stopping all of his attempts to cling to the side of the tub.

  
“Calm down! You’re going to be fine.” Dipper grunted as he tore another one of Bill’s grasping hands off the tub’s edge and pushed him back down.

  
After much howling and splashing, an exhausted Bill settled on clinging to one of Dipper’s dripping forearms for any trace of warmth it might hold. Dipper pressed his hand on Bill’s forehead, while he was certainly still feverish he had cooled down significantly. Trying not to rile Bill too much, Dipper stretched out his free arm to reach in the cabinet under the sink. Since it was a small bathroom, he was able to access it with ease from the side of the tub and found a first aid kit inside.

  
Dipper pulled a thermometer out of the red tin box and popped it into Bill’s chattering mouth. “Make sure it’s under your tongue” Dipper instructed as he held it steady and watched the digital numbers rise. The numbers slowed and rested at 101.9 ° F (38.83 °C) and the thermometer made an unceremonious beep, finalizing its decision. Dipper decided that it was low enough to take Bill out of the bath; he didn’t want to go too far and give Bill hypothermia.

  
“Let’s get you out of there” Dipper pulled the drain and helped pull Bill up to his feet and out of the tub. “You think you can dry yourself?” Dipper inquired while rummaging through a hallway closet for a towel, leaving Bill propped against the sink.

  
“Y-yeah I feel b-better now” Bill stuttered, grabbing the dark green towel Dipper offered through the doorway.

  
“I’m going to find you some clothes, I’ll be back in a second” Dipper said as he walked out of sight, leaving Bill to his own devices. Bill delicately worked on drying his new body off, a process that was slow and frustrating for the sore demon. He was unaccustomed to the complaining aches in his muscles and the steady sinking of his heavy eyelids.

  
Bill was secretly relieved when Dipper returned, helping him into a worn pair of grey boxers and a white undershirt he found in a dresser. Dipper carefully guided Bill down the hall and into a small rustic bedroom. “I guess you can sleep here, I put your other clothes on the dresser” Dipper noted, but Bill barely heard for he was already fast asleep on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper gave a slight smile when he saw Bill’s calm face, feeling the boy’s slow hot breathing on his neck.

  
He gently placed Bill on the bed and pulled a light blanket over him. “Night Bill” Dipper whispered as he turned the light off and left to clean up. After he was finished straightening out the chaos from the incident, he checked up on Bill and tended to his forehead with a cool damp rag. While sitting next to the peaceful demon he quietly thought to himself, _Bill almost looks cute when he’s sleeping_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! What an exiting chapter and more is on the way. If you liked it don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment and stay tuned for more fun writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks a bunch for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please leave a kudos if you liked it and hold on tight cause I just can't wait to unravel this crazy story.


End file.
